divinitytherpg45fandomcom-20200216-history
Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl is the Aztec god '''of the the sky, knowledge, culture, spirituality and travel. A peaceful, trickster god who is more concerned with introspection and "finding zen" than he is with god business as a whole. He is known to be courageous, clever, creative, resourceful and kind. He is known as the greatest teacher of the Aztecs, the keeper of cultures and illuminator of mankind. He is seen as a dangerous liberal progressive among his own kind. '''NOT FINISHED History Last Cycle The Modern Cycle Personality Powers and Abilities As one of the oldest of the Teotl, Quetzalcoatl is one of the most powerful gods walking the earth today, possessing a broad spectrum of domains and considerable power, and the cleverness to utilize it in creative and impressive ways. Quetzalcoatl is said to be even more powerful than Huitzilopochtli, as Quetzalcoatl was offered the role of Pantheon leader first, but turned it down. At full power, Quetzalcoatl is thought to be able to go toe-to-toe with even the strongest gods from other pantheons. Below are listed the powers Quetzalcoatl possesses: * Ageless Memory: '''He requires the use of a vessel in order to physically interact with humans while on Earth, but his essence "burns hotter" than other gods and is so powerful that it permanently damages the vessel. He has more clear and structured memories of his past incarnations than other pantheons. * '''Aura: '''Quetzalcoatl's has an aura that is capable of creating a gentle, relaxing breeze at will, strong enough to ruffle hair and clothing and possible scatter things like papers or leaves. His presence can cause a sudden burst of inspiration in nearby mortals, as well as lower stress levels. * '''Blood: Consumption of blood is what gives Quetzalcoatl and the rest of his pantheon access to their divine powers. It also greatly accelerates Quetzalcoatl's healing factor when first consumed. Only about a pint is enough to keep Quetzalcoatl going for a few days. * Combat Intuition: '''Like all gods, Quetzalcoatl has an instinctive ability to fight and defend himself using ancient Aztec methods. He specializes in the use of the spear. * '''Divine Physiology: Like all gods, Quetzalcoatl never tires and is immune to all mundane disease. He has dramatically increased strength, able to lift weight far exceeding what most people of his height and weight could possibly hope to lift. His senses and reflexes are enhanced to well-beyond superhuman levels. * Domains: '''As one of the most prominent gods of the Teotl pantheon,Quetzalcoatl has the a wide array of powers. ** '''Culture: Quetzalcoatl has an intuition that allows him to know the customs, laws and culture of a specific settlement he is in. *** Persuasive: While this is not magical persuasion (such as compulsion or suggestion), Quetzalcoatl's affinity for culture allows him to be a skilled negotiator, as he has the instinctive ability to say what he needs to in any given situation. ** Flight: '''Quetzalcoatl is known as the "Winged Serpent" and as such, possesses a pair of rainbow-hued wings that he can use to fly at speeds of ~500 mph. ** '''Knowledge: '''Quetzalcoatl is known to be a wise and intelligent god. This manifests as the ability to have near-flawless intuition; he can predict the correct course of action or the proper answer to any question asked of him, even if he does not consciously know the answer. Sometimes these answers manifest as straightforward answers and other times as symbolic metaphors. *** '''Telepathy: He is capable of hearing the thoughts of others. ** Shapeshifting: Quetzalcoatl is known to be a skilled shapeshifter, turning into animals and humans alike. His favored form is that of a great, winged snake. ** Sky: Quetzalcoatl possesses absolute, divine authority over the sky and winds (though not weather). He can use air currents to carry himself or others, to attack and to defend. ** Spirituality: A god of spirituality, Quetzalcoatl can often be found meditating and observing nature. This lets him see omens in perfectly mundane things, as well as experience prophetic dreams and visions. *** Astral Travel: Quetzalcoatl has the ability to separate his spirit from his body in order to travel in a ghostly, astral form. ** Telekinesis: '''Quetzalcoatl can control matter with his mind, without touching it. ** '''Teleportation: '''While he does not often use this ability, Quetzalcoatl does posses the ability to teleport, due to his status as a god of travel. * '''Dream Walking: '''All gods possess a unique relationship to dreams, but Quetzalcoatl is a natural adept at dream walking, due to his status as a god of spirituality. * '''Electronic Manipulation: '''A god often interferes with certain electrical appliances or systems when using their powers. * '''Immortality: '''A god ages much more slowly than a human; left to their own devices, some gods have lived a few centuries and only appear to have aged a decade or so. If killed by any means other than what it takes to put one down for good (see Weaknesses, below), they will come back to life within 24 hours. * '''Invulnerability: A god is much tougher than a human and can withstand a greater degree of punishment. Gods can take the amount of pain and injury that would cripple or kill a mortal human and walk it off. They are superhuman in their ability to shrug off damage and evade harm. * Native Tongue: '''Quetzalcoatl is capable speaking both Spanish and ancient Aztec. * '''Regeneration: If Quetzalcoatl's body is damaged, it will repair itself almost instantly unless the wound is caused by celestial weaponry or particularly powerful magic. * Reincarnation: '''If killed, Quetzalcoatl's essence is not destroyed (unless it is '''Scattered, see below) the god will return to the Outer Planes, where it will remain dormant until the start of the next Divine Cycle. * Supernatural Perception: '''Gods are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. He can also physically see air currents. * '''Worship Empowerment: As long as a god's domain exists, a god can usually continue existing. Worship is the lifeblood that keeps them strong; a god can exist without being actively worshiped, but they will not be anywhere near as strong. A lack of worship might cause a god to no longer reincarnate during the next Cycle. Moreover, when a mortal performs an act of worship in the presence of a god, the god will get a boost of energy that is described as being a thousand times stronger than caffeine. The more profound the act of worship, or the more costly the sacrifice on the human's part, the more energy can be harvested from the act. Weaknesses Quetzalcoatl possesses all of the normal weaknesses of a god, with the following notable features: * Bans: Quetzalcoatl has several notable bans and glyphs that can be used to summon, bind or harm Quetzalcoatl specifically. * Sacred Tree: The Teotle posses a sacred Ceiba tree that acts as a conduit from which their divine power flows. * Ceiba Stakes: Quetzalcoatl can be neutralized with a stake made of ceiba that has been dipped in the blood of a human being and hung over smoke. Lore In Aztec myth, Quetzalcoatl is one of the deities who helped create the world and contributed to the creation of mankind. He was known as the Illuminator of Mankind and a protector of human beings. According to the stories, he was a feathered, flying serpent (much like a dragon), who both made and defied boundaries (a transgressor) between earth and sky. He was a creator deity and had many different forms by which he known throughout many cultures. Among the Aztecs, Quetzalcoatl was also a priestly title. In the Aztec calendar, Quetzalcoatl was tied to the year Ce Actl (One Reed), which corresponds to the year 1519. He was well beloved by mankind, as he has been honored in art, architecture and song for centuries. There's even a dinosaur named after him. Trivia Category:Gods Category:Netjer Chronicles Category:Teotl Category:Sky Gods Category:Air Gods Category:Serpent Gods Category:Animal Gods Category:Knowledge Gods Category:Magic Gods Category:Prophecy Gods Category:Trickster Gods